Over You
by nanaseyuuki
Summary: Musim dingin yang seharusnya dirayakannya dengan gembira bersama menjadi musim dingin paling mencekam bagi Akashi. Musim dingin yang membuatnya kesepian, musim dingin yang dirasanya yang paling dingin. / Warning inside! / RnR? /


**/ AkaKise! /**

**WARNING!: absurd - typos – abal-abal – OOC – angst gagal –**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang~**

**Over You**

**By. nanaseyuuki**

**RnR?**

* * *

Musim dingin telah datang kembali. Salju yang biasanya jatuh setiap dekat natal kini telah menutupi hampir seluruh kota walaupun sekarang masih pertengahan Desember. Badai salju yang baru saja terjadi membuat aktivitas banyak orang menjadi terhambat. Dan menahan mereka untuk tetap berada di ruangan yang hangat dan nyaman.

Langkah Akashi terhenti begitu membuka pintu rumahnya. Angin dingin yang langsung menyambutnya membuatnya bergidik kedingin dan wajahnya memerah. Ternyata dua lapis sweater musim dingin, satu syal rajut, dan satu jaket tebal yang dipakainya belum cukup untuk melawan dingin hari ini. Digosokkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghangatkan badan.

Tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu menyambutnya lagi. Menyambut dirinya di tengah musim yang berbeda, dalam perasaan yang berbeda, suasana yang berbeda, dan juga kali ini Akashi hanya sendirian, tak sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika ia dengan orang itu.

* * *

_Awal musim semi masih menyimpan angin dingin dari musim salju yang baru saja berakhir membuat orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali jika keluar rumah tanpa selapis syal dan mantel. Begitu juga dengan Akashi, ia juga tak lupa memakai syal merah dengan bergaris emas, seperti warna matanya. Angin dingin yang sesekali berhembus membuat pemilik surai merah itu merapatkan mantelnya._

_"Akashi-cchi" sapa suara cempreng yang ia sudah hafal. Tak perlu membalas sapaan tersebut, si cempreng itu pasti akan menghampirinya._

_"Lepaskan, Ryouta" si cempreng yang tak lain bernama Kise Ryouta itu kini sudah memeluk Akashi dari belakang. Benarkan, dia menghampirinya._

_"Huwaa, Akashi-cchi hidoi-ssu!" Akashi dapat merasakan Kise menggembungkan pipinya karena pelukannya masih belum dilepaskan. "Aku kan kedinginan, Akashi-cchi" pelukan Kise padanya semakin mengerat dan membuatnya sesak, perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi si surai merah._

_"Ryou-ta" Akashi mengatakannya dengan penekanannya yang cukup membuat orang yang di sekitarnya merasakan aura-aura yang mencekam._

_"Hiyee, Akashi-cchi, ampun-ssu" Kise langsung melepaskan diri begitu merasakan aura itu, tapi tidak lama. Selanjutnya langkah Akashi terhenti karena Kise kini berada di depannya. Kise mengeluarkan telapak tangan Akashi dari saku mantelnya dan menggenggamnya sejenak. Akashi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana._

_Kemudian, Kise menaruh kedua telapak tangan sang surai merah di pipinya dan menggosokkannya. "Aku suka tangan hangatnya Akashi-cchi, seperti hangat anak kecil-ssu", kemudian muncul cengiran ceria Kise setelah mengatakannya. Akashi masih tetap diam saat Kise melakukan itu. Akashi baru menyadari, Kise tidak memakai syal, dia hanya memakai mantel, dan Akashi yakin itu tidak mungkin akan cukup. Sadar Akashi memperhatikannya, Kise bertanya, "ada apa Akashi-cchi?"._

_"Kau tidak memakai syal", kata Akashi datar, tetapi tersirat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya walaupun samar._

_"Oh, aku lupa hehehe", kata Kise entah mengapa membuat Akashi kesal. 'Orang ini, bodoh atau ceroboh?' batin Akashi._

_Kise menahan tangannya saat Akashi baru akan melepas syalnya membuat Akashi menyerngit bingung. Melihat wajah bingung Akashi, Kise berkata, "tak usah Akashi-cchi, kalau Akashi-cchi yang pakai kan aku bisa jadikan alasan untuk memeluk Akashi-cchi", cengiran jahil muncul di wajah Kise._

_"Bodoh", guman Akashi pelan tetapi masih sampai di telinga Kise yang membuatnya terkikik kecil._

* * *

"Bodoh", guman Akashi. Tapi kali ini, gumanan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Akashi merasa bodoh mengingat hal yang sudah lama terjadi. Putih salju di surai merahnya seakan menjadi bukti dia sudah cukup lama berjalan. Sekarang tanpa sadar Akashi sudah cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu membuatnya tidak sadar berjalan jauh sesuai dengan kemana kakinya melangkah. Seakan berusahan melarikan diri dari semuanya, tapi kenangan itu tetap akan menghantuinya.

Akashi baru menyadari sekarang dia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah café yang masih buka walaupun tadi sempat terjadi badai salju. Lonceng kecil di atas pintu café berbunyi saat Akashi masuk. Penghangat ruangan di café itu membuatnya menjadi hangat dan terasa nyaman, tidak seperti di luar yang dingin. Akashi melepaskan mantel dan syalnya kemudian menanggalkannya di kursi kemudian duduk.

Seorang pelayan dengan mata aquamarine yang senada dengan surai biru langitnya berjalan menuju Akashi. "caramel coffee seperti biasa, Tetsuya", kata Akashi melihat ke luar jendela. Tak lama, Kuroko Tetsuya, membawakan pesanannya. "Ini Akashi-kun", katanya.

Melihat keadaan café yang sepi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi di depan Akashi, "lupakan dia Akashi-kun, dia tidak akan kembali"

"Aku tau itu", Akashi menjawab sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, dia terus kembali ke pikiranku"

"Ini tidak seperti Akashi-kun yang aku kenal"

"Tau apa kau tentangku?"

Perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko terdiam. Mereka hanyalah teman dari SMP yang masih berhubungan sampai sekarang, Akashi sendiri dari dulu sulit untuk ditebak dan cenderung penyendiri. Jadi, tak banyak yang dapat teman-temannya ketahui mengenai dirinya.

Karena itu, banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang Kise Ryouta yang berbeda 180 derajat dari Akashi Seijurou bisa bertahan dengannya? Kise yang hangat bak matahari bagi semua orang, Akashi yang dingin dan terlihat mati rasa. Seperti patung berjalan, berbeda dengan Kise yang selalu ceria. Bagaikan musim dingin dengan musim panas. Begitu berbeda.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, Akashi-kun", setelah Kuroko pergi, Akashi menghela nafas di tempatnya. Bukan kali ini saja teman-temannya mengatakan kalau dia berubah. Akashi menatap caramel coffee yang tadi dipesannya. Caramel.

* * *

_Saat itu baru saja memasuki musim panas. Sekolah pun sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Disaat kebanyakan orang akan berdiam diri di depan kipas angin atau pendingin ruangan, atau mungkin ke pantai bermain air. Tapi di sinilah Akashi sekarang, tepat di kamar si cempreng yang dengan bodohnya bisa terkena demam musim panas._

_"Kukira orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit", Akashi mengganti kompresan di dahi Kise. Walaupun kata-katanya kejam, bukan Akashi jika dia tidak peduli dengan orang disukainya. Dia mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya._

_"Hehe maaf ya Akashi-cchi- aduh", Kise meringis ketika Akashi menyentilkan jarinya ke dahinya. "Orang sakit diam saja", kata Akashi, tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Akashi melihat banyak permen di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Kise, permen karamel._

_"Kaa-cchi dan nee-cchi suka memberikanku permen caramel kalau aku sakit", kata Kise membaca raut bingung di wajah Akashi. Akashi hanya mendengus, "kau seperti anak kecil". Kise yang mendengar komentar Akashi hanya tertawa._

_"Akashi-cchi mau coba? Enak lho", Kise menawarkan, lebih tepatnya memaksa, karena satu permen caramel sudah menempel di mulut Akashi yang membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya dan memakan permen itu. "Enak kan, Akashi-cchi?" tanya Kise sementara Akashi hanya diam saja._

_CUP._

_Akashi tersentak kaget karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba dari Kise yang membuat Kise tertawa melihat reaksi Akashi._

* * *

"Bodoh" lagi-lagi Akashi menggumankan kata itu. Entah sudah berapa kali kata bodoh yang diucapkannya hari ini. Terlalu banyak mungkin. Akashi menatap butiran-butiran salju yang belum berhenti jatuh. Dari semua musim yang ada, Akashi paling membenci musim salju. Walaupun dia lahir saat musim salju, tapi dia membencinya.

Musim salju inilah yang membuatnya menjadi kesepian. Musim salju inilah yang membuatnya seperti ini, tak jelas. Membuatnya sendiri. Musim salju jugalah yang merengut orang yang disayanginya. Musim salju mengambil orang itu hingga tak dapat kembali.

Bosan, Akashi kembali memakai mantelnya, membayar pesanannya kemudian keluar dari café itu. Akashi sekali lagi merapatkan mantelnya begitu sampai di trotoar. Kakinya terus berjalan, seakan menantang hawa dingin.

Dua tahun yang lalu badai salju hebat terjadi di kota ini. Saat itu mereka semua telah lulus dari bangku pendidikan atas. Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan orang tuanya, sedangkan Kise sudah menyelesaikan sekolah pilotnya.

Musim dingin yang seharusnya dirayakannya dengan gembira bersama menjadi musim dingin paling mencekam bagi Akashi. Musim dingin yang membuatnya kesepian, musim dingin yang dirasanya yang paling dingin. Musim dingin yang mengambil Kise-nya.

Pesawat yang dibawa oleh Kise dinyatakan jatuh akibat terkena badai salju. Salju mengambil orang yang paling disayanginya. Salju mengambil mataharinya.

Akashi tak sadar lagi kemana dia melangkah. Bukan lagi di dekat café langganannya ataupun didekat rumahnya.

"_Akashi-cchi.._" Akashi menengok begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Mencari sumber suara. Ah, sudah pasti dia berhalusinasi karena hanya Kise yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan tidak mungkin orang itu ada di sini.

"_Akashi-cchi, AWAS!"_

Teriakan itu membuat Akashi menoleh lagi. Seketika pandangan Akashi menjadi silau, kemudian terasa sakit yang luar biasa dari badannya. Sebuah truk menabraknya, menyebabkan cairan kental berwarna merah menggenang di sekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, matanya terasa berat. Tak lama, pandangannya mulai terasa kabur.

* * *

Putih.

Itulah yang pertama Akashi lihat ketika membuka matanya. Dan, kosong.

"Akashi-cchi"

Akashi menengok begitu mengenal suara sang pemanggil. Kise berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Akashi berbalik, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kise.

"Tunggu-ssu! Akashi-cchi, berhenti." Ucapan Kise membuat langkah Akashi terhenti, Akashi menatap Kise. Merah-emas bertemu karamel. Tersirat kerinduan dalam pandangan keduanya. "Kenapa, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi dengan nada jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, mereka telah bertemu lagi, tapi Kise seakan tidak ingin menyentuhnya.

"Tidak, tidak boleh" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Akashi memasang wajah bertanya. "Akashi-cchi tidak boleh.. menyentuhku.." lanjut surai kuning itu.

"APA?!"

"Tempat Akashi-cchi bukan di sini-ssu. Belum.." Kise menundukan kepalanya, walaupun dia merindukannya dan dia senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan Akashi, tapi dia tak boleh egois, hidup Akashi masih lama, masih panjang. Dia tak boleh egois untuk 'mengajak' Akashi tinggal di sini. Jika dia menyentuh Akashi, Akashi mungkin tak dapat kembali karena dirinya pasti tak akan mengijinkannya melepaskan Akashi.

"Kau…. tak ingin bersamaku?"

"Bukan! Aku selalu ingin bersama Akashi-cchi, tapi Akashi-cchi tak boleh di sini terus. Hidup Akashi-cchi masih lama. Akashi-cchi…" Kise menatap Akashi. "Aku selalu bersama Akashi-cchi kok-ssu" Kise tersenyum. "Aku ada di sini. Akashi-cchi tak perlu khawatir, karena aku selalu menjaga Akashi-cchi dari sini."

Akashi hanya terpaku beberapa detik saat mendengarkan Kise. Tapi, dia mau bersama Kise. Hidupnya tanpa Kise adalah kosong. Hancur. Itulah yang Akashi rasakan.

_"Akashi-cchi, aku sayang Akashi-cchi ssu."_

"_Selamat ting—"_

Sebelum Kise selesai mengucapkannya, Akashi merasa dia ditarik keras oleh sesuatu yang maya. Tak terlihat. Membuatnya menjauh dari Kise-nya.

* * *

Akashi membuka matanya, putih. Lagi. Tapi kini berbeda, bukan seperti yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Sekarang, dia berada di rumah sakit. Kepalanya terasa perih sekali.

"Akashi-kun?" Dapat dilihatnya Kuroko berada di sebelahnya dengan raut datar tapi samar terlihat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Akashi, kau sudah sadar, apa yang kau rasakan-nodayo?" Belum Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Midorima sudah bertanya.

Akashi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semuanya ada di sisinya. Kecuali orang itu.

"Aka-chin kenapa?" Akashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau menangis" Akashi meraba pipinya. Ah, benar, dia menangis. Setelah beberapa tahun dari kepergian Kise, baru kali ini dia menangis. Menangisi Kise untuk pertama dan terakhir kali.

The end (dengan absurdnya).

* * *

oke, sebenarnya yuuki gak paham ini apa ;A; /

Akashi-sama ooc sekali..

ini mungkin banyak kesalahan? membosankankah? atau bagaimana?

RnR_? ^^_

_Arigatou!_


End file.
